Not Over You
by Awesome Mikey
Summary: What happens if Stevie's fan girls break up her and Alex. Then Mason asks Alex out and she says yes. Now, Mason takes Alex to a club and out of the blue, Lemonade Mouth is preforming there.


**Mikey: This is another Stevie and Alex story but this time it's a song fic. Once again Lemonade Mouth is Stevie's band.**

**Disclaimer: AwesomeMikey doesn't own WoWP. Nor does he own the songs in this fic.**

**Summary:**

**What happens if Stevie's fan girls break up her and Alex. Then Mason asks Alex out and she says yes. What if no matter how hard Stevie tried to get Alex back, she couldn't. Now, Mason takes Alex to a club and out of the blue, Lemonade Mouth is preforming there. Hope you like.**

* * *

><p><strong>Stevie's POV<strong>

I have NEVER felt this kind of emptyness before. Because of Mason, son of a bitch, (it's true) Alex is out of my life forever. Now my band is getting more fans because Alex broke up with me. Mo and Olivia said that I don't need Alex, but I fucking loved her. Right now we're setting up to play a club called the Teen Suite. I'm going to preform a song I made by myself.

" Stevie, we're on in 5" Wen shouted over the noise. Just as he said that one of my fan girls grabbed my leg and tried to pull me off the stage. I winked at her and she screamed and fainted.

" Don't be such a show off Stevie" Charlie said handing me my guitar.

" Not my fault I have more fan girls than you" I said then looked over my shoulder and saw a fat guy who was smiling at Charlie " But at least you have a fan guy" Charlie looked at him and looked like he was goin to barf.

" Just go finish flirting with your fan girls" He said as he walked away.

I smiled then looked at my paper. It listed:

Breakthrough

Determinate

Turn Up The Music and

She's so gone, oh great, that song.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex POV<strong>

I'm trying to get my mind off of Stevie by dating Mason. Stevie should be happy now because her 'fan girls' and sky rocketing through the roof. Too bad I can't get over her. She probably goes out with that Mo girl she's always with. Fuck that bitch Mo. She's so lucky.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Alex and Mason were sitting by the bar when she heard a scream and noticed it was just a girl fainting.

" Are you having fun my love" Mason asked Alex.

" It's okay, I just want to know what band is playing" Alex said as she sipped her soda.

" I think a band called Orange Mouth" Mason said with a shrug. Alex got up from the stool and fixed her jeans.

" I gotta go to the bathroom" Alex said as she walked off to the bathroom. As she was in the bathroom she recognized the songs the band was playing. Dumbass Mason, it was Lemonade Mouth.

" I gotta get out there before they leave. I gotta tell Stevie I love her" Alex shouted as she washed her hands and ran out the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Mo gave Stevie a stool, an acoustic guitar and a stand mic. She hugged Stevie and said good luck. Alex saw this from a distance and ran to the stage.<p>

" Hey guys, you all know that I just got out of a hard break up right" The girls cheered, Stevie chuckled.

" Well I am still in love with the girl. Her name is Alex and I wrote this song for her" Alex stopped near the end of the stage were the other members of the band was. Olivia saw Alex and waved at her. Wen helped Alex on to the stage and waited for Stevie.

" This song is called Not Over You" Stevie said as she started to strum the guitar.

**Dreams, that's where I have to go**  
><strong>To see your beautiful - face anymore<strong>  
><strong>I stare at a picture of you, and listen to the radio<strong>  
><strong>Hope, hope there's a conversation<strong>  
><strong>We both admit we had it good<strong>  
><strong>But until then it's alienation, I know<strong>  
><strong>That much is understood<strong>  
><strong>And I realize<strong>

**If you ask me how I'm doing**  
><strong>I would say I'm doing just fine<strong>  
><strong>I would lie and say that you're not on my mind<strong>  
><strong>But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two<strong>  
><strong>And finally I'm forced to face the truth,<strong>  
><strong>No matter what I say I'm - not over you (not over you)<strong>

Alex stared wide eyed at Stevie. She thought Stevie moved on but turns out she didn't.

**Damn, damn girl you do it well  
>And I thought you were innocent<br>Took this heart and put it through hell  
>But still you're magnificent<br>I I'm a boomerang, doesn't matter how you throw me  
>I turn around and I'm back in the game<br>Even better than the old me  
>But I'm not even close without you<strong>

Stevie smiled a little as she saw her fans wave their hands back and forth.

**If you ask me how I'm doing  
>I would say I'm doing just fine<br>I would lie and say that you're not on my mind  
>But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two<br>And finally I'm forced to face the truth,  
>No matter what I say I'm - not over you (not over you)<strong>

And if I had the chance to renew  
>You know there isn't a thing I wouldn't do<br>I could get back on the right track  
>But only if you'd be convinced<br>So until then...

The rest of the band walked out onto the stage and each put their hands on Stevie and started singing with her.

**If you ask me how I'm doing  
>I would say I'm doing just fine<br>I would lie and say that you're not on my mind  
>But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two<br>And finally I'm forced to face the truth,  
>No matter what I say I'm -<br>Not over you  
>Not over you<br>Not over you  
>Not over you<strong>

Alex ran over to Stevie and tackled her out of the chair and in to the biggest bear hug.

" A-Alex, when did, you know what I don't even care. But there is something I need to tell you" Stevie said looking into Alex's eyes.

" Alex, will you take me back" Stevie asked. Alex gave Stevie a kiss smack dead on the lips. Stevie moved her arms down to Alex's waist and pulled them up so they were standing. Alex put her arms around Stevie's neck and brought her closer. The crowd started cheering like crazy and they pulled away.

" Stevie, I love you" Alex said as she put her head on Stevie's shoulder. Stevie picked up Alex bridal style and carried her off the stage.

" I love you too Alex, I love you too" Stevie said smiling like an idiot.

* * *

><p><strong>So did you like it. There will be another song fic coming your way plus a tastey chapter of How Far is Far Enough if I get 10 reviews. 10 good <strong>

**reviews. READ AND GOOD REVIEWS!**


End file.
